This is a Reissue Application of Pat. No. 3,812,970 which was issued on May 28, 1974 from Application Ser. No. 303,111 filed Nov. 2, 1972..Iaddend.
This invention relates to separating apparatus and more particularly to a settler type separating apparatus adapted to strip fluid material, for example, oil of fine impure particles.
The prior art filtering apparatus was designed such that when fluid material passed through numerous holes perforated in a filtering medium, impure particles contained in said fluid material were filtered out and collected on one side of the filtering medium. However, such type of filtering apparatus had the drawbacks that extremely fine impure particles could not be eliminated, and such particles would plug up various parts of the system in which the filtering apparatus was used, thereby causing a trouble in the system.
It is accordingly the object of this invention to provide a very efficient separating apparatus of simple construction capable of filtering out even extremely fine impure particles which are measurable only in micrometric units.